First Love and Second Chances
by followtemptation
Summary: narutos life is Unnecessarily hard, but wat happens wen he ends it? magic necklace evil brother and a cute fuzzy fox? whats sasuke going to do? SasuNaru, it says angst but all my stories have comedy so yeh


I like my angst stories this one is interesting, even I think its kind of odd.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except some of Naruto's depressing life, stupid school bullies.

Warning: nothing dirty yet but I can't promise that it won't turn up eventually.

This is my life

I sighed as the 3rd UFO in the last 5 minutes, hit me in the head. _What the hell is wrong with this teacher? Is he asleep or what?_ I could feel my control start to slip. I was going to lose my cool soon, and all that would achieve is to give them more ammo to use against me. One on one sure I could hold my own, but me against six or seven no one could last more than a minute or two. I should know I've had my ass kicked more than enough times. It was a pencil that hit me next and of course because god hates me it was the sharp end that burrowed into my neck. I heard the tip snap leaving me with a piece of lead in my neck. _Great lead poisoning, haven't had that one before._

"Aw did the little kitty get hurt?" I felt the rage build up like a red hot ball in the pit of my stomach. I hated it when they made fun of the 'whisker' scars on my face; it was idiot like them who put them there in the first place. I chose not to remember what happened but sometimes unpleasant memories can't be stopped:

_Flashback_

_It was winter, snow covered the ground. I was 14 and id just watched both my parents being buried. I was alone. My parents left me enough money to get by, but I never realised how much money was required to run our house, _my_ house. I had to get a job because I was constantly worried about my money running out. Normally I had enough time for dinner and homework before I went to work, but most of the time I was just too tired to do either. Then one night I was walking home from work when a bunch of guys jumped me, they took everything of value (which wasn't much). So they decided to have some fun with me instead. When I next was aware, I was in hospital and my cheeks were burning and my body bruised. I left as soon as I could; I'd spent enough time in hospitals to last several life times. _

_End flashback_

I was brought back to the present when the bell rang; I watched the rest of the kids run out the door and scatter. I stood, and as I headed to the door I heard my name.

"What?"

"You're such a slacker Naruto, just like your father, I yes I knew him. Never studied, never worked and yet he still aced his exams. Not like you." The teacher turned to give me an evil grin. The fire ball in my stomach had grown; it would only take one more very small thing to...

"And then he married your mother, a beautiful flower, and he a pile of shit. He didn't deserve her, he never had to work at anythi..." the fury on my face silenced him. Without really thinking I tipped his desk over spilling the contents on the floor.

"Shut! The! Fuck! Up!" I said letting my bangs cover my eyes. When I slowly looked up he was staring at me in fear. I turned and ran out the door; I didn't stop until I was standing outside the school gate.

I was grateful school was over; I took a left and headed home. It was like it always was: dark, cold and quiet. I unlocked my door and dumped my bag just inside, before relocking it and heading to work.

I worked out the back of a warehouse, stacking boxes and checking invoices. They wouldn't let me listen to music so my thoughts always ran wild. I reminisced on my life so I always left feeling depressed. It was dark outside when I left it had been for several hours.

It wasn't far to my house maybe a couple of minutes. When I saw my house it was still dark and strangely enough I liked it that way. When I left the lights on, not only did it waste my money, but it also put my hopes up. Always I would suddenly think my parents were still alive, and it broke my heart every time I walked through those doors and have no one there.

I unlocked the door swinging it wide, before running in and turning the lights on. After the hall was illuminated I went back and locked the door. I went to the kitchen and make myself some ramen. I went to retrieve my school bag from near the front door.

I set out all my home work on the bench. By the time that was all set up my ramen was ready. I did my homework while I ate. I was doing my health and biology. I wanted to be a doctor so that I might be able to save people like my parents.

When I started falling asleep into my books, I decided to go to bed. I turned the kitchen light off before going down the already lit hallway, to turn my bedroom light on; I then went back to the hallway to turn those lights off. The reason for this strange ritual is plain and simple: I'm afraid of the dark. No one knows and if they did it would make my life so much harder.

I sat on my bed next to the bedside table. Carefully I picked up my family photo. I was young, sitting in my mother's lap with my father standing next to me. We were all smiling and dad had his hand resting on my head. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes as I wished for the umpteenth time that they were still alive. I put the photo back and turned the lights off.

My nightlight that looked like a full moon glowed off to my right. I looked at the ceiling and remembered all the taunting I'd received today and realised that this is my life.


End file.
